


在想什么呢

by Dionysus_Hel



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_Hel/pseuds/Dionysus_Hel
Summary: 工作繁忙的成年人的夜间娱乐。





	在想什么呢

*  
“在想什么呢？”

*  
行程多得能摞成一摞，忙起来恨不得把飞机当成的士用。  
虽然常常挂在嘴边安慰自己或者互相鼓励会说事情一件件做总能做完的，敬业精神和职业素养也能让他们不仅做完也能做好——但是等回到落脚的酒店喘口气的时候，到底还是有点劫后余生的感觉。

金希澈打电话过来的时候朴正洙刚刚在酒店里洗完澡。

手上还在理着明天节目的台本，朴正洙只好接着电话寻了个相对舒服的姿势，微微歪着脑袋，把手机夹在颈窝里听。话筒里传来金希澈的声音，语气一如既往，带着点理所当然的任性，跟他念念叨叨说今天工作又超过了安排的时间，回来一个人吃饭不得不又叫了油盐重的外卖，一天天太累了回来连游戏都不想打开了。

真好。朴正洙向来是好脾气的，因而常常被人选做倾诉的对象，他也总是会给予对方体贴温柔的回应。但是这无数次经验却从来没有像这次一样令他快活——他捕捉到自己的心竟因着这些碎碎念而开始小小的雀跃，没来由的欢喜像是蓦然出现在夜空里的闪烁星光——大概是来自于正式升格不久的恋人的话语本就是忙碌乏味生活里的甘霖，再合上话里话外都是全然的信任和依赖，怎么能让人不开心呢？  
于是朴正洙就带着自己刚刚察觉到的快乐，笑着陪金希澈讲这些有的没的，和他说是啊，辛苦我们希澈啦，家里还有水果记得吃啊。

金希澈听着手机里被电流加工过的声音，有那么点模模糊糊的失真，可恋人语气中的温柔意思却被忠实完整地传送了过来，而字里行间夹着的盈盈笑意像是小钩子，直勾得人心痒痒。  
“正洙啊，”金希澈咽了下发紧的嗓子，突然没头没尾地问了一句：“在想什么呢？”

隔着千里之外和现代通讯设备，他脑子里的弯弯绕绕好像没能精准地传达给他的恋人，朴正洙没意识到他突兀问话之下藏着的欲求，还是那副温柔而快活的样子，有问必答有求必应，说我在看明天的台本，泰语真是——  
“ding，”话还没说完就被金希澈打断了，“回答错误——正洙不应该想这个。”  
别人想什么的对错都得他说了算，宇宙大明星的霸道童叟无欺货真价实。但这“自己就是道理”的性子在朴正洙这儿总是可以寻到好的出处，被温温柔柔的一池春水揽入怀中。  
无论金希澈怎样，朴正洙总会照单全收。

朴正洙依着他说，是吗？那我该想什么呢？  
金希澈听着他这称得上乖顺的回答，感觉心里那些蠢蠢欲动终于变成了燎起来的火。  
他哑着嗓子说，该想我啊，正洙。

金希澈有着蛊惑人的资本，而最令人着迷又让人讨厌的事情是，他自己清清楚楚知道这一点。  
于是当金希澈压底声音，刻意把欲念融进话语中的时候，简简单单的一句话就足以让朴正洙红了耳廓。电话那边恋人的声音从砂糖变成了美酒，像是随着血液涌上了大脑，臊得人脸上发烫，却又让人隐隐期待着想要更多。  
擅用话术的队长大人这时候还有一两分余裕，支撑着他的语气听起来还是平和悠然的，只不过是开口小小的磕绊暴露了他的心境，他问恋人，那你在想什么呢？

他的恋人因为他的结巴发出了爱惜而宠溺的笑声，然后大方地回答了他：“我在想正洙啊——”朴正洙竟从这个停顿里听出了不怀好意：“我在想我们前两天在床上的时候，你发出的声音——”  
金希澈没留给朴正洙打断他的机会，他接着说：“正洙再让我听听好不好？”而他自己甚至故意似的发出了喘息，听筒里传来的声音像是有了实体似的撩拨着耳膜，带来一阵酥麻。  
朴正洙感觉到自己的下身起了反应，他对自己的变化感到羞怯而兴奋，可却不知道怎么和恋人表达。

好在他和他的恋人足够彼此了解，没有对他的沉默表达什么不满，而是自顾自地继续说，说我光是想想就硬了，正洙啊，给我摸摸好不好。  
金希澈的一字一句都像是恶魔的低语一般，引诱着朴正洙随他一起去那极乐的深渊。朴正洙放弃了最后的矜持，坦然接受自己的情欲，他没有直接回答对方的请求，却像是应和似的不再压抑自己的呼吸，闭上眼睛微微颤抖地隔着布料开始抚摸着自己，像是金希澈常对他做的那样。  
对方听到他越发不稳的呼吸声像是得到了什么许可，而朴正洙似乎从金希澈哑着的声音里听到了更深的欲望：“正洙的乳头是不是已经硬了？用指头拈住捏一捏它——你喜欢这样的对不对？”  
朴正洙听着他的话摸上了自己的乳尖，模糊的快感随着手指冰凉的触感包裹着他——自己抚摸自己从未带来今天一样的敏感而巧妙的感受，就像真的是金希澈伏在他身上玩弄这块儿似的。

快感中的沉沦让他忍不住地发出了浅浅的呻吟，这声音在恋人耳中听来简直是引诱，金希澈的声音又传了过来，被情欲渲染得笑意都是撩人的性感，他说正洙叫得真好听，是不是在想着我摸自己呢？那再摸摸下面吧。金希澈的声音里混杂着低喘，让他听起来好像也不是那么游刃有余，这让朴正洙有点小小的得意。但他还是听着金希澈的话，顺从地摸向自己的下面轻轻地撸动，然后发出了更放荡的叹息，唤着恋人的名字。

他坦诚的诱惑好像给他的恋人带来了不小的冲击，他听到电话对面突然爆了句粗口，金希澈气息不稳地跟他说说，我真想要你现在就在我身边，把你按在下面跪着给我口。  
直白的话语格外让人兴奋，赤裸的欲望是最好的催情剂，朴正洙感受到自己手里的阴茎好像又硬了几分，快感也像是被无数倍的放大一般刺激着他所有的神经，他的脑海里仿佛已经想象到了在金希澈身下的自己是怎样的画面。他的身体随着自己的动作微微痉挛，控制不住地发出细碎的叫声与低喘，嘴里喊着的希澈都被过于刺激的舒服扯得零碎。

最终他坐在酒店套房的皮质座椅上射了出来，有些星星点点的白浊溅到了面前的台本上，可是他有点不想管，只是喘着气，静静地听着电话里传来的对方同样细微的动静。  
其实沉默是他们之间常有的状态，可是这并不代表尴尬——朴正洙觉得大概是有很多话已经被这些他们共度的年月稀释在空气中，并不需要刻意说出来便能彼此理解，那为什么还要多此一举呢。

但是他现在觉得有些话大概值得用来打破这可贵的沉默，也值得让朴正洙一遍又一遍地对金希澈说。  
于是他握着发烫的手机温柔地唤对方，希澈啊，然后不等对方回答他便继续说了下去。  
“我爱你。”

*  


“在想你。”


End file.
